Always Waiting
by Rhailla
Summary: Serena's a muted itinerant - though that's not all there is to her. She prefer not to stay in one place for too long, leading her to cross many regions. Her freestyle life lead her to Kalos. Ironically, it's also the place where her life will take another turn. Old as well as new faces await her, but is she willing to cross the line to join them?


**Hi! Sorry if the story is a bit choppy... I'll try to get better in the future!**

 **Key:**

 _[...]_ \- Telepathy

"..." - Normal speech

 _"..."_ = Pokemon speech

 _Italics_ \- Thought... and other things such as onomatopoeia

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 _"Be careful Kayle!"_

 _The three kids of around eight to ten shouted up the tree that they were surrounding. Their clothes told others that they were children of peasants._

 _They were not having a good day. They were playing a game soccer until one of them kicked too hard, causing the ball to fly too high. Now it's stuck in the branches of a tree and they were currently fearing for the friend that was courageous enough to climb that humongous tree - in their point of view, it was that huge._

 _"Don't worry!" Kayle returned the concerns of his friends with a grin - showing that he was missing a tooth from his set of teeth. He crawled closer to the straw-made ball, oblivious to the swaying that the branch was making._

 _"... Almost…" His stretched his hand with stain. His fingertips barely touched the object before the branch gave in at his weight. "AAHHHH!"_

 _"KAYLE!" The three kids at the bottom panicked when they saw their friend falling._

Jingle.

 _A figure leapt past the children, reaching arms out with the intention of catching the falling child. Another set of melodious jingle came when the figure landed with a knee against the ground._

 _Kayle looked up to see the assuring smile on his savior, who is a teen that looked no older than in her middle teens._

 _She placed him down and let go of her hands once she made sure that he has a stable stance._

 _The other kids came around and rushed to their friend to make sure that he was okay themselves._

 _Once they were done inspecting, they turned to the heroine and proceeded to thank her. "Thank you so much big sister!"_

 _The older girl nodded and merely smile mysteriously. Without a word, she turned and left. They watched and listen as the bells that were on the teen's ankle jingle in harmony with the timing of her skips until she completely disappeared._

 _The four kids exchanged looks, not knowing what to say about the mysterious person's arrival and departure. Even though they were young, they have the feeling that they shouldn't follow the girl, nor to stop her from leaving; but it wasn't what they could call as dangerous either. It was a fleeting but an indescribable feeling of gentleness._

 _The girl was an enigma, and will forever remain one in the back of their minds._

* * *

 _Molly was lost. And scared. And no matter how many times she tried calling for her mom and dad, they wouldn't come like they always do._

 _Maybe it was a bad idea try chasing that Meowth. Maybe she should have listen to her parents and stayed by their side. Maybe-maybe…_

Jingle.

 _Hearing the soothing chime of bells, Molly stopped sobbing and looked up. She saw the silhouette of a girl._

 _Her parents told her to not trust strangers. But this person has a warm smile on her face, one that was similar to her mother's. Bad people don't smile like that right?_

 _The older girl knelt down and help wipe the tears from Molly's eyes and reassured the young girl with a stroke of her head._

 _Just based on this kind act, Molly decided to trust this person._

 _"I-I'm l-lost… I-I can't find m-mommy and d-daddy!" She explained to the elder girl, hiccupping while doing so. "C-can y-you… h-help me?"_

 _The elder girl nodded without hesitation and offered a hand to Molly. The child nervously took her hand, wondering if this was a good idea. However, any doubt she has disappeared when the mysterious girl tightly, yet tenderly held her hand and guide her out of the alley that she was lost in._

 _Molly looked down at the person's feet, finding them bear except for the bells that were chiming whenever she walked._

 _It was strange but the jingling bells also calmed Molly._

 _She didn't know how long they have been walking, because she had closed her eyes to listen to the bells chiming through the air while the stranger guided her. She only reopened her eyes at the abrupt halt of the bells, which was followed quickly by the shout of her mother._

 _"Molly!"_

 _The no-longer-lost girl looked up, eyes bringing with tears again when she saw her mother and father rushing towards her._

 _"MOMMA! PAPA!"_

 _After the reunion, Molly wanted to introduce them to the person who helped her. "A big sister help me, she's right over…"_

 _She looked to where she had been standing, but no one was there anymore. The kind stranger who helped her was nowhere in sight._

 _"Let's go home Molly." Her father said while lifting her six years old daughter up. Molly silently wondered where the nice lady disappeared to while she and her family got onto the carriage to return back to their house._

* * *

 _"Excuse me." A couple asked of a girl that they saw. They showed her a map. "We're trying to find this place, but were not sure where we even are at the moment."_

 _The girl silently contemplated the awfully confusing map of Castelia city. Then, as if a light bulb light up, she pointed a finger at one of the streets, indicating where they are. She continued by tracing the route to the art gallery._

 _The couple gaze with understanding and thanked the girl._

 _She waved the couple off as if it was not a big deal and bid them goodbye, then disappeared within the crowd._

 _The jingling of bells following her skip finally caught the couple's attention. They couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't wearing any shoes..._

* * *

 _Splash splash splash!_

Bare feet kicked against the water lazily. The person sitting by the clear blue lake have a distant look to her silver gaze. If look closer, one could tell that her eyes have specks of blue as well.

 _[Are you sure you want to follow me?]_ A voice that imposed itself ointo other's mind was currently asking that of the Riolu by the girl's side.

The Riolu looked up at the girl, who was not as simple as she appeared. The first time they met, the Emanation Pokémon knew that the human was special. She has a connection with Pokémon that was as close as that of Aura wielders - but slightly different. Although he did not know what that difference was, it didn't deter his decision to follow the human.

 _"Yes."_

 _[Not even after all that I told you?]_

The Riolu shook his head. " _You trusted me with your secret, the least I could do is to stay by your side and safeguard it."_

The girl smiled, one that Riolu found to be filled with sorrow... and guiltiness? She shouldn't be guilty about the decision that he made. Riolu and their evolutionary path have strong senses morality; it was practically impossible for them to the lesser choice when they weight the good and bad. Whomever that gain the respect of the aura users such as them, the fighters would vow their lives in protecting that person.

Riolu respected the human for her actions, and he decided that he would follow her. " _No matter where you go. I will follow."_

The human sigh in defeat. [ _Well, I can't really stop you...]_

The Emanation Pokémon have a small, lopsided smile as he nodded. " _You can't."_

Silence stretched between the human and Pokémon, only the splashing of water could be heard. It was the human girl who broke the silence - not literally though.

 _[Let's go.]_

 _"Where to?"_

 _[Anywhere.]_ The girl stretched her arms as her honey brown hair sailed in the gentle breeze. [ _As long we don't stay in one place. I am an itinerant after all.]_


End file.
